smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Pit
'Character Info' When Pit was tricked by the goddess Pandora into encountering the Mirror of Truth, Dark Pit was born springing from it at the same time that Pit destroyed it with a kick. The destruction of the mirror caused Dark Pit to be a flawed and incomplete clone of Pit, something which Dark Pit despises. He hates how connected he is to Pit, yet when Pit was briefly turned into a coin he learned that without each other neither could survive. After losing the power to fly on his own, Dark Pit chose to serve under the goddess Viridi as her angel. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Dark Pit will rest his Dark Pit Staff over his shoulder and gesture with his left hand for someone to come closer as he says, “C’mon, who wants some?” Down Taunt: Dark Pit will gesture forward with his Viper Blade held aloft and glare at opponents as he says, “Step up if you want to die.” Side Taunt: Dark Pit will face the screen and take out his Silver Bow and spin it around rapidly in front of him like a buzzsaw saying, “Back off!” 'Entrance' Dark Pit will slowly descend onto the stage as black feathers fall around him and subtle rays of purple darkness follow him. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will have a miniature pair of black angel wings on his back along with Dark Pit’s laurel wreath crown atop his head. Victory Poses # Dark Pit will fly on down with the Viridi Palm encircling his right arm with rose petals and thorns as he poses for the camera with arms crossed saying, “Can’t help but feel sorry for ya!” # Dark Pit will twirl his Dark Pit Staff above his head before swinging it around and pointing it to the side as he says, “Looks like I’m the last man standing.” # Taking out the Predator Cannon and planting it into the ground next to him, Dark Pit will say “Better break out the Brain Age if you thought you’d beat me pal.” If Pit was present in the match, Dark Pit may instead say, “Where’s your goddess now Pit? If Viridi was present in the match, Dark Pit may instead say, “This just proves I was better off on my own.” If Palutena, Viridi, Medusa, or Hades was present in the match, Dark Pit may instead say, “You Gods and your stupid wars…” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Dark Pit Staff: Mechanically similar to his Silver Bow in previous Smash titles, Dark Pit can fire purple beams of energy from his staff which he points forward. Angling the control stick you can angle the starting position of this laser either up or down, but not behind you, and can slightly influence the exact path it travels after being fired by further tilting of the control stick. 'Side Special' Viper Blade: With the Viper Blade in hand, Dark Pit will assume a fencing stance as he begins a combo of strikes with the blade. Dark Pit’s movements and methods of attack are all taken directly from traditional fencing moves in an effort to set this sword move apart from other sword users on the roster as well as a reference to the Japanese name for Blade weapons from Kid Icarus Uprising where they are referred to as Fencing weapons. 'Up Special' Power of Flight: Utilizing the Power of Flight as gifted to him by the goddess Viridi and ascend high into the air. The angle of the flight can be changed by tilting the control stick in any direction other than down which makes this a viable vertical and horizontal recovery move. This move deals no damage to opponents and even grants Dark Pit some frames of invulnerability upon startup. 'Down Special' Predator Cannon: Planting the Predator Cannon in the ground in front of him, Dark Pit will fire a ball of draconic fire that flies upwards from Dark Pit’s location and in an arc until it either hits an opponent or obstacle or falls back down below. This move can be charged but it does not increase the damage of this move. Instead, charging it will affect how far into the air the blast from the Predator Cannon will fly before falling back down below. 'Final Smash' Lightning Chariot: The Lightning Chariot will fly on in as Dark Pit hopes into the chariot and takes the reigns. Dark Pit will drive the Lightning Chariot into the background of the stage just as a reticle appears over the screen. You now control this reticle to guide where the Lightning Chariot will attack. Aim for an opponent and when you hit the special button again or after 6 seconds have passed Dark Pit and the Lightning Chariot will fly on through the background and slam into anyone or anything that is where the reticle was. An opponent in the way will be heavily damaged by this attack and sent flying away Extra Skill Viridi Palm: Dark Pit will equip the Viridi Palm and for the next 12 seconds you can actually see it being worn on his right arm. During this time frame all of Dark Pit’s melee attacks have a 25% chance of inflicting a Flower status on opponents and each successful strike can increase the strength of that Flower as well. Dark Pit has to wait 30 seconds before he can use this Extra Skill again. Alternate Costumes # Default # Green - Dark Pit’s tunic and wings will take on a slight green tint to them while his scarf becomes green. # Brown - Dark Pit’s tunic and wings will take on a slight brown tint to them while his scarf becomes brown. His hair will also change to make him a brunette. # Yellow - Dark Pit’s tunic will take on a deep yellow tint while his wings have a much more subtle yellow tint. His scarf will be the same yellow as his tunic. # Red - Dark Pit’s tunic, wings, and scar will take on a deep red color. # Blue - Dark Pit’s tunic will take on a deep blue tint while his wings have a much more subtle blue tint. His scarf will be a brighter blue. # Pit - As counterpart to Pit’s “Fallen Angel” costume, Dark Pit’s tunic will become like Pit’s white one while his scarf becomes red. His wings will also take ona lighter tint making them more gray than black. # Purple - Dark Pit’s tunic will take on a deep purple tint while his wings have a much more subtle purple tint. His scarf will be a brighter purple. Dark Pit’s haiwill take on a light purple tint to it as well. # Orange - Dark Pit’s tunic will take on a deep orange tint to it while his wings have a much more subtle orange tint to them. His scarf will become a rusty orange. # Pink - Dark Pit’s tunic will take on a dark pink tint to it as do his wings. His scarf will become a brighter pink and his hair will change to a dark red.